


It was late

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Touma writes his own fantasies to get himself off.
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Stranger
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sabtember





	It was late

_Touma had stayed at his store later than usual. It was starting to get dark as he left, locking the door and going home. Touma looked up and saw the moon starting to peek out from behind the clouds as he came home.  
It was quiet, not many people were out at this time. And the walk wasn’t far, so Touma wasn’t worried.  
He felt like he was being followed. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he heard footsteps that weren’t his on the path. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to turn around or not.  
He paused, expecting the person following him to stop as well.  
The footsteps behind him continued.  
An arm went around his body, causing him to freeze.  
“Kamiyama Touma,” the person, a man who was much bigger than him, whispered in his ear. “How about we walk home together?”  
Touma didn’t want to move. Did this man know where he lived? Wouldn’t it be a bad idea to show a potential stalker the way to his house? He didn’t even know this person’s name or what they wanted!  
“I...” Touma complied as the man kissed his cheek, and the arms around him felt gentle and reassuring, despite belonging to a stranger. “Okay,” he smiled.  
“‘Okay’?” The man echoed.  
“Uh, yes? Yes...Sir,” Touma realized. “Let’s go home.”  
They walked to Touma’s house. Touma nervously unlocked the door and went inside. His guest locked the door.  
Touma’s plan was to have a shower after his long day and go straight to bed. The stranger liked that idea._

Touma could feel himself getting hard. The entire situation was so threatening, but he was so excited about it. Well, obviously he wouldn’t be if it was real, but this wasn’t real. This was fictional.

_The stranger let him shower alone, leaving Touma to wash his body and hair, and get into a housecoat with nothing underneath when he was done.  
Since Touma lived alone, he was surprised when he went to his bedroom and seeing somebody else there. The stranger was lying on his bed, relaxing on top of the covers with a hand in his pants. He had taken off his shirt and thrown it on the floor while waiting for Touma.  
“It’s nice of you to join me,” the man grinned as Touma walked over. It was his bed after all, and he needed to relax.  
The man didn’t wait, turning Touma to face him and kissing him on the lips. Touma’s emotions was a mix of confused and aroused as he got hard from the kiss._

Oh, it wasn’t just the kiss. The bathrobe, the stranger, lots of things were causing Touma to get hard. But he resisted touching himself, until the man started touching him in the story.

_The man’s hands caressed his body before coming to rest on his chest. Touma was burning as the man pinched his nipples._

Touma let out a small whine as he pinched himself in real life. He bit his lip and kept writing.

_The man’s hand went to Touma’s cock, stroking him slowly, making the younger man desperate for more._

‘Slowly,’ Touma reminded himself as he reached into his pants. The him in fiction was already naked, but Touma in reality took a moment to pull down his pants, freeing his cock and jerking himself off.  
The story was forgotten as Touma went quickly, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. He slowed down when he realized he was close, trying to focus on writing.

_The man sped up, causing Touma to orgasm as pleasure flooded his body. Touma could feel himself blushing, he had come from a complete stranger jerking him off. Would he even see this man again? He felt the man bite gently on his shoulder and suck.  
“You’re mine,” the man said. “Remember that.”  
Touma wanted to ask who the man was, but he was too tired. He fell asleep next to the man that claimed him._

Touma came on his desk. He took a moment to realize that he was still in the store, and that he had to clean up the mess before anyone found out. He blinked out of his daze, putting his pants back on and going to clean up.  
It was getting kind of late...  
...maybe he would sleep over at the Sword of Logos base. It was dark out, right? They would understand.


End file.
